Whispers
by IamDaughteroftheStars
Summary: What happens when a Human who was once infused with the Time Vortex itself and a humanised Doctor conceive? What consequences will there be for their child, and will there be anyone who can help them through it? Rated T just to be safe, but I hardly think I'll need it.
1. Chapter 1

Whispers

By DaughteroftheStars

**Hello all, and thank you for clinking to read my story! It means a lot to me.**

**This is my first Doctor Who fan-fiction and I am really excited about it. That being said, I must state that I am rather new to Doctor Who, but after watching Doctor's Nine and Ten, I became enthralled (and I mean absolutely spellbound) with Rose and the Doctor. The whole thing is so much fun, that I had to write this.**

**I really hope you enjoy it, and I also really hope that you'll let me know if/when I've got the characters down wrong. (That's always my biggest peeve when I read anything related to something else. I like it to be accurate, if not always cannon ;)**

**Anyway, tangent over, so… allons-y!**

_Year 2021, The Smith Home, Greenwich-_

The little girl coughs horribly in her sleep, struggling desperately to breathe. Her pale face becomes pink with the effort, and soon a deep, terrifying purple-red; but still, she doesn't wake up.

An older blonde woman strokes her hair and shushes her soothingly, but the girl continues on, her hands turning to white fists as her body tenses and quakes demandingly with every cough.

'It's okay, love. It's okay. Please,' the old woman says gently, almost desperately. 'Please wake up, love. I don' know wha' to do.'

The little girl continues coughing, sounding as though her lungs have become morbidly spastic, when, with one last retch of a cough, her body becomes still on her bed, her face quickly becoming pale again, and her breaths now shallow and frantic.

The old woman beside her looks as though she is going to cry at the girl's now still form.

'Oh Ellie,' she says, her eyes becoming misty. 'Wha' do I do? They di'nt tell me wot to do.'

The little girl remains unmoving, her eyes closed and her breathing still quick and ragged.

Utterly helpless, the old woman puts her head down on the bed, holding the girl's hand to her cheek.

'Oh god, please. Wot do I do?'

'Doctor,' the little girl whispers through her rasping breaths.

The woman brings her head up and looks at the little girl, utterly shocked. 'Wot did you say?'

The little girl is still breathing frantically and her eyes are still closed.

'Doctor.'

The woman sits up completely, holding the girl's hand in both of hers now. 'Oh god. Ellie! Ellie, are you wakin' up? Can you hear me? Wha' are you sayin', love? Say i' again. Wha' is it?'

'Doctor… Doctor…'

'Y… your father? But he's gone along with your mum to…'

'My… Doctor. My… My Doctor.'

The little girl's voice is jagged as she speaks, strained, and her breathing is still terribly uneven.

The woman shakes her head slowly, helplessly.

'Your father's gone, love. Please.'

'My… Doctor. My… D… Mine.'

The woman thinks for a moment, when suddenly her eyes widen and she grabs the cell phone off the little girl's night table, dialling a number quickly. After a few rings, a young woman answers.

'_Mum?'_

'Rose! Oh thank god, Rose! It's Ellie! She's talkin'! She's callin' out for her Doctor!'

'_What?'_

'Jus' now! She star'ed talkin', callin' out for him!'

'_Wha' d'you mean she's callin' out for 'im?'_

'It's li'e I said! She's callin' out for the Doctor! Her Doctor! Listen!'

The woman holds the phone up near the little girl, who continues her raspy, whispered chant.

'My… Doctor… My…'

Rose's voice becomes quiet with thought. _'She knows what we're doing.'_

'_Yes, she does,' _a male voice says quickly, distractedly, above the sound of buttons being clicked and switches being flicked. _'She probably knows exactly what we're doing and exactly what can and/or will happen; which means we need to move faster. Jackie, watch her, take care of her, do whatever you can to protect her. Just don't leave her side. Rose, we need to launch, now.'_

'_Mum I've gott'a go. Tell her I love her, a'right?'_

'Wait wha' did 'e mean protect her? Are we in danger?'

But there is only a dial-tone in response.

**I hope you've liked it. And please let me know if I've got everyone down. I'd really like to be accurate about this.**

**Oh, and I forgot to mention, I don't own Doctor Who (though I'd sure love to meet him ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Whispers

By DaughteroftheStars

**Oh my goodness- I've got followers AND reviews! Thank you all so much! It means the world to me to have readers!**

**And two special 'thank yous' go out to Heart of Diamond and Valerie E. Mackin for reviewing. I know it can be bothersome to stop and write a review, so thank you both so much for your time!**

**And thanks again to all for reading!**

_Year 2011, The Smith Home, Greenwich-_

'Oh-ho-ho no! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! No!' the man says as he thrusts his hands into his wild hair and whirls around.

'Well what did you fink was gonn'a happen? You were the Doctor! You should know 'bout these things.'

The man whirls around to face her. 'But I took… _we_ took precautions!'

'Well they didn't work, did they! And you knew this could happen! What did you fink, John? That it could never happen?'

'But that's just it- it _can't_ happen!'

'What d'you mean- these fings happen _all_ _the time_!'

'No, they don't! Not to me! Not when I've…' He hesitates just long enough for Rose to catch it. 'It just _can't_ happen, alright?'

Rose's brow furls curiously. 'Not when you… what?'

He says nothing but stares at her with wide, unmoving eyes.

'John?'

He stares at her for a moment longer before letting out a long, sad, sigh and leaning back against a table in surrender, unable now to look at her.

'You remember what I told you about that day?' he says quietly, almost sombrely. 'About the day the war ended? The day Muse died?'

Rose nods sincerely.

'Well what I didn't tell you…' He stops in a quick faltering. 'What I didn't tell you was about who _else_ died that day. Who else I saw burn up in that fire.'

Rose remains silent and motionless as his demeanour droops before her eyes.

'There were three,' he continues quietly, still looking down at the floor. 'Muse and I had three children, two boys and a girl, who were on the planet when it burned… as I watched it burn.' He looks up at her sadly. 'And I mourned for Muse, but my ch… those chidlren were everything.'

Rose's eyes dart between his, unable to make a sound.

'And when they died in those flames, when I watched them die, when I let them die, that part of me died as well, and I took precautions to keep it from happening again.'

Rose stares at him, utterly breathless and frozen in her spot.

'You said you were a father once,' she says quietly, finally looking up at him again. 'When we found tha' Isolus living in Chole Webber.'

He looks up at her with still, quiet eyes. 'I wasn't lying then.'

'I never though' you were… I jus'…'

She stares at him as he remains motionless but taking in a long, silent breath of air.

'An' tha's why you always ran,' she continues. 'It can't set in if you don't stay still lon' enough to le' it.'

Still, he says nothing.

Rose looks down at the floor between her feet.

'So what… er… wot happ'ns now?' she asks quietly, almost shakily.

'What you're saying can't exist, Rose. I made sure of it.'

She looks up at him sadly. 'The blood work says otherwise.'

'Tests can be wrong.'

Rose bites the corner of her lip hesitantly and goes slowly to pick up the sonic screwdriver off of the table, eyeing it sadly in her hands.

'We should find out for certain then.'

He looks her over, every inch of her face, then looks at the screwdriver.

'It's impossible, Rose,' he says, almost as if trying to convince himself.

'We need to fin' out either way.'

He hesitates for a moment longer before taking the screwdriver from her, taking in an emboldening breath, and waving it over her stomach precisely. After a moment, he clicks it off and goes over to the computer nearby. He leans foreword and reads the screen quickly, but his eyes begin to widen as they dart back and forth.

Rose looks at him curiously. 'Wha' is it?'

He takes a quick but deep breath and looks up at her.

'We've got a problem.'

**I really hope you're enjoying this. But, either way, if you are or if you aren't, let me know. I enjoys all suggestions and even harsh **_**but helpful **_**comments and criticisms, (nothing done to be cruel), so let me know your thoughts on all this!**


	3. Chapter 3

Whispers

By DaughteroftheStars

_Year 2021, Torchwood, Precise Location Unknown-_

'Right. I've got the rings set, so Rose, get yours on and get ready jump. And my god you people! I've had to reset and realign nearly every major jump index and fractal component in here! It's a wonder you didn't lose her the first time she went through.'

Rose scoffs. 'Oi now we di' pre'ty good on these. They were enough to fin' you _and_ help save every world out there from the Daleks and the Cybermen.'

'And enough is as good as a feast,' he says while slipping a small, metal ring onto his finger and walking over to the platform next to Rose. 'I just worry. And I think I shall be switching occupations first chance we get back. This lot's likely to kill someone if they keep playing like this.'

'And leave your stu'ents behind? I'll believe that when I see it.'

He glares half-heartedly at Rose as she chortles and looks away with half a smirk.

'Alright, y'all- enough,' says a grey haired woman with an American accent. 'We're launchin' in less than a minute. And y'all make sure that you find that Doctor and you bring him back. I want to see Ellie up and at'em by Christmas.'

Rose nods with assent, but the reality of the woman's words sink in, and her countenance drops.

'He'll come for her, yeah?' she asks John quietly. 'He'll come back to 'elp her?'

He stares straight ahead, as if watching the American woman work, but his eyes are numb in thought.

'He'll come. If he can help to make you happy, then he'll come.'

Rose ingests his words silently as the American woman looks up again, holding down a large red button with her finger.

'Alright, y'all- we're good to go. Good luck, and god speed.'

Rose looks up at John, and he looks at her, giving her a quick nod of affirmation.

'And… launch in ten…

…nine…

…eight…

…seven…

…six…

…five…

…four…

…three…'

John reaches for Rose's hand and grips it tightly. Rose reciprocates.

'…two…

…one…'

A white light flashes around them, and the American woman squints to block it out. A moment later, the flashing stops and she looks back up slowly.

They're gone.

**Sorry it's so short, but you've got to get from one point to another **_**somehow**_**, yeah?**

**And as always, let me know if got things down right. And constructive criticism is always appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

Whispers

By DaughteroftheStars

**Note: PLEASE RE-READ THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS! I've gone through and added and/or changed a few things, including adding times and locations to each chapter; so please, if you haven't already, please go back and re-read the previous chapters. Hopefully, they'll make more sense that way.**

**If you've already re-read them, then continue on!**

_**Allons-y!**_

_Year 2011, The Smith Home, Greenwich-_

'Wot problem?' Rose asks as John types away at the computer, a small, foetal image taking up the centre of the screen.

He doesn't seem to hear her at all, and continues clicking away, numbers and letters appearing around the image faster than Rose can read them.

'How far along are you?' he asks quickly.

'I don' know… 'Bout two months… but wot…?'

'And your physician… did she mention anything unusual? Anything about your blood?'

'No, she jus' checked the results. But wha' are you…?'

He picks up the sonic screwdriver again and examines it. 'It faulty. That's it. Serves me right for trying to make another one without the TARDIS.' He goes back to clacking away at the computer keys again.

'John?'

He remains completely oblivious, his eyes never wavering from the screen.

'John?'

He still doesn't move.

Rose takes him by the shoulder and turns him towards her quickly.

'Doctor!'

He examines her face quickly, her words finally registering within his mind.

'Wot problem?'

Finally, he gives in. 'Two heartbeats,' he says definitely as he goes back to the computer.

Rose's brow furls.

'This is saying there are two heartbeats beside yours. And if that's the case, then we've got a serious problem.' He begins typing more harshly. 'This entire thing is impossible, but this… this is beyond even that.'

Rose shakes her head as if trying to wake herself up from her stupor. 'Two heartbeats li'e… like twins?' she tries quietly.

'No.'

'Li'e a Time Lord?'

He continues his work without even looking up. 'Yes.'

'But you're Human.'

'I know.'

'An' I'm Human.'

'I know.'

'So how could this hap'n then?'

'I don't know.' His clacking seems to grow even faster now. 'It shouldn't exist at all, let alone as a Time Lord. And as no Human has ever carried a Time Lord child before, then we've got a problem.'

'Why, is it dangerous?' Rose asks.

'It isn't for a Time Lord.'

'Bu' I'm no' a Time Lord.'

'I know.'

'So are we in danger then?

'I don't know. It's never been done before. And as it shouldn't exist at all… well, that only adds one more carrot to the pot.'

'Bu' how could it happ'n? You've only go' the mind of a Time Lord. Nofin' else.'

'Your guess is as good as mine right now. And you're sure your physician said nothing at all about your blood? Nothing unusual?'

'She didn't say anyfin' about it a' all. But wot's 'at got to do with it?'

'Nothing. Maybe everything.'

He goes back to clacking away silently and Rose sighs deeply, leaning against the table pensively for several minutes.

'How differen' is it then?' she asks after her long silence. 'Carryin' a Time Lord?'

'I can tell you what the norm of it is. But this'll be different.'

'Tell me then. How different?'

John sighs but still doesn't look up. 'For one thing, a Time Lord gestation period last two years.'

'Two years? I'm gonn'a be pregnant for two years?!'

'And most go through a period of uncontrollable sneezing. But that's assuming it is a Time Lord at all _and_ that it survives being carried by a Human.'

Rose looks at him worriedly. 'You're sayin' I could kill it?'

'Like I said, it shouldn't exist at all, so I don't know what will happen. Another first.'

Finally, he clicks one last button and turns the screen off to look at Rose resolutely.

'We've got to get to Torchwood.'


	5. Chapter 5

Whispers

By DaughteroftheStars

**Thank you to everyone who is sticking with me during this story. I'm enjoying writing it, so I hope everyone is enjoying reading it :0)**

**Love you all!**

_Year 1947, Two Miles Underground, North America-_

'Oh, Jenny… run!' The Doctor grins madly as he grabs the young blonde woman's hand and begins to pull her along the corridor.

Shots ring out from behind them, several narrowly missing them as they turn a corner and begin down a long, spiralling case of stairs.

'Not one for talking, is he?' Jenny asks as she bounds downwards, only a step behind The Doctor.

'Not one for hearing what he doesn't want to hear,' the Doctor responds quickly.

'Sound like someone you know?'

'What? Me? I'm a very accepting man.'

A new series of bullets fly past them, causing them to duck down low as they continue running downwards.

'Two words- Gable Tompks.'

''Ey now! I meant every word I said about plonker! He was a bloody idiot.'

'Or you didn't like what I said I did with him.'

'Well what else would you expect?' he says as they are forced to duck again. 'The last time I saw you, you were lying down dead, not lying down for… other things! A bit of consideration for getting that concept though my brain at all.'

They reach the bottom of the stairs and hurry over to a thickly padlocked door, their only way out. The Doctor quickly pulls out his sonic screwdriver, waves it over the lock, and it breaks open with a snap.

They hurry through the door and The Doctor seals it behind them. He turns to run with Jenny just as the sound of bullets trying to blast their way through the door begins.

'Are all Humans this mulish?' Jenny huffs as they run down a new corridor. 'It's clearly a downed rubbish compactor.'

They enter a new room at the end of the hall, and Jenny leans tiredly against the door to hold it closed as The Doctor flips on a switch.

They're inside a rather cramped broom closet, the TARDIS standing out overtly amongst the array of brooms, dirty towels, rusty buckets, and wooden ladders.

'This is North America in 1947,' he explains as he begins shifting the clutter away from the TARDIS's door. 'The world thinks it's flying alien object, so that's what they're going to believe, even if they don't want to believe it.'

'But it's nothing exotically alien. They think it can fly. The most flying that thing has ever done was when came off of a… a cruise liner passing by.'

'Clever girl,' he says pointing the screwdriver at her proudly, 'but like I said, they'll believe only what they want to right now. But it's just the start. They learn in a few years.'

They enter the TARDIS after a bit more struggle with the cleaning supplies, and the door closes behind them with a quiet click.

'Can we go there then?' Jenny asks as she follows the Doctor to the engine.

'Where?'

'To when Humans first learn what's alien and what's… _alien_. When they meet the real thing for the first time.'

The Doctor's face droops a bit and keeps his eyes on the controls as he works them.

'That'd be the year 2006. They meet the Sycorax after launching a space probe towards Mars. But we can't go back there, I'm sorry.'

'Why not?'

'Because I was there then. I was a part of it. And you can't go back into your own history, Jenny.'

Jenny nods. 'You run the risk of changing a fixed point in time and creating a paradox that could destabilize the framework of space and time.'

'That's my girl,' he says with a beam as he works the controls. 'How about the year 3056 then, when the first multi-species university opens on Earth.'

Jenny shrugs acceptingly and goes over to help. 'Sounds like fun.'

But just as the TARDIS begins its usual whine of the engines starting to warm up, they begin to falter, letting off a loud struggling sound.

_Clank!_

_Clank!_

_Clank!_

'What's happening?' Jenny asks, looking worriedly at the engine.

'I don't know,' the Doctor says, looking at it with wide eyes as well. 'Something's pulling the TARDIS back, keeping it there like it's on a tether. But nothing can do that.'

He continues his work of flicking switches, hammering knobs, and swiping flaps when the doors of the TARDIS fly open, and two people run inside, the doors closing automatically behind them and the engine shutting down on its own.

The Doctor and Jenny stare at the two new people in disbelief, as the pair do the same to them.

'What?!'

**I had to do that at the end ;) I hope you're enjoying this. Let me know how I'm doing.**


	6. Chapter 6

Whispers

By DaughteroftheStars

**Sorry it's taken a few extra days to update. Friday and Monday got away from me, so my sincerest apologies in making you wait.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this next instalment of **_**Whispers**_**; and that you'll let me know how you think of it, so I know what to keep and what to toss in the bin.**

**I'm grateful to all of you for reading. **

_**Allons-y! **_**:0)**

_Year 2011, Torchwood, Precise Location Unknown-_

'Well, my goodness. I never thought it'd happen, but there ya go! Congratulations! But I have to know one thing, y'all- are you freakin' _kidding_ me? You're wakin' me up in the middle of the night _and_ you're plannin' to use Torchwood lab equipment for a _foetal scan_?' The older American woman shakes her head with a laugh. 'You've gone completely insane, John.' She looks to Rose. 'I'm right, right? He's gone nuts.'

Rose is about to open her mouth to answer, but closes it as she thinks better of it.

'Well, not for wha' you fink.'

'Yeah, well, I'm up now,' the woman says as she adjusts her robe around her and waves them inside. 'Get in before you both catch a cold and die.'

She leads them inside her home and escorts them around to the back; but as they turn the corner, the world turns sterile, white, and cold, with blinking locks at every door, security cameras in every corner, and a faux Christmas tree with blinking lights at the end of the hall.

She leads them quite a ways down it before heading into a pitch black room, sealing the door behind them with a sigh.

'So seriously- what's goin' on that's so important that you two have to wake me up in the middle of the night?'

She clicks a button near the door, and a range of lights flicker on, illuminating an entire warehouse of equipment. Without waiting for an answer, she goes over to a large machine connected to a cold, metal table, and waits beside it.

John follows her and begins clacking away at the console distractedly.

'Trust me, Karen,' John says resolutely, "we wouldn't be here if it weren't crucial.'

'And why not? Can't stand to be around such a beautiful woman?' she says, fluttering her eyelashes.

'Oh yes. You are the Queen of Sheba, Karen. And I mean Sheba the planet, not the country. But no, that's not it.'

'Well then what is it? It's not like the world will implode just because one new baby comes around.'

'For all we know, it might,' John says thoughtfully.

'Oh come on. It's special but not that special.'

'It's a Time Lord,' he says absolutely.

The woman doesn't flinch. 'And…?'

Rose looks at her curiously. 'But we're Human, Karen.'

'No, you're Human. He's only mostly Human. It shouldn't be a surprise if your child is a bit… different.'

'It shouldn't be here at all,' John says, still clacking away.

A smirk creeps over Karen's face. 'Oh really? Because the last time I checked, there was nothing exactly fool-proof in what y'all were doing.'

Rose flushes, but John doesn't budge from it. 'I take it back, Karen- you are not the Queen of Sheba. You're the Queen of Crass,' he says without looking up.

Karen grins. 'And proud of it.'

'And you're wrong. Now Rose, lie down on the scanner over there and hold as still as you can. And Karen, be a dear and step down from your throne for a moment to help me access the primary buffer codes.' He finally looks up from the screen, his face serious.

'I shall descend from my throne with pleasure,' she says with a slight bow, giving Rose a wink before heading over to the array of screens.

The two begin tapping away at their respective consoles as Rose lies down and stares up into the massive camera-eye of the machine, which hovers about an arm's length away from her nose. It seems stare into her soul ominously, worrying her a bit, but a moment later, it shutters with a click, and then glides down to scan her body, going all the way down to her toes and then coming back up to rest just above her navel.

'Alright, now don't move, hun,' Karen says as she adjusts the position of the eye. 'I've almost got the location set.'

Rose obeys, hardly breathing now, when the entire machine suddenly rises up a few feet more and projects the image of her own body above her. Rose inspects the image carefully, when suddenly it removes her skin, leaving an eerie medical representation of herself with wide, popping eyes that stare out into nothing.

The unnatural look of it makes her cringe, but a moment later the machine continues its process and removes her veins, muscles, and bones, and refocuses in on the lower half of her torso.

The stripping away continues, removing her organs, and eventually leaving only the image of a tiny body, curled in on itself and floating blissfully inside a clear bubble of water.

Rose stares at it in wonder as the little body begins to stir, bending its thin arms and legs inwards with minute movements, clasping and un-clasping its petite fingers and toes in small twitches, and lifting its head gently as if stretching.

Minutes or hours go by and no one says a word, Rose still staring at it in awe, and John and Karen still clicking away obliviously nearby.

Without a second thought, Rose lifts a hand to try to touch it, but the image fluctuates like a shaken cloth, bringing her back into reality.

'I know it's hard, hun, but try not to move,' Karen says gently. 'It disrupts the integrity of the scan.'

Rose puts her hand back down slowly, carefully. 'Is it a'right?' she asks as she watches it continue to move.

She can hear the smile in Karen's voice as she answers. 'It's fine, hun. Thirteen weeks old, perfect development of the brain, lungs, hearts. I told you, John- it's just a baby.'

'That is not just a baby,' he retorts quickly.

'Oh so what then? Even if it is a Time Lord, it's still just a baby. It's not doing anything worse than you or I did in the womb.'

'And that's what worries me."

'Really, John? What are you expecting it to do? Explode?'

'No, but for all I know, one wrong move could kill her.'

Rose leans her head back to look at them worriedly.

'Wot' d'you mean it could kill me?'

Karen rolls her eyes. 'Just how different are you expecting it to be exactly? Are you expectin' it grow fangs or horns or something? Will it suddenly start to develop too quickly for her? Will it try to come out her nose? Because other than the binary vascular system of a Time Lord, he's perfectly fine.'

'Fine or not, something like this has never been carried out by a Human before, and I'm not sure if her system is compatible with it; or if it is, if her system will be able handle carrying it to term.'

'Y…eah…. John, I really don't think you're seein' the same information that I am… because they're both doin' more than fine. Better than even. Listen.'

She clicks a few buttons and brings up the swishy sound of foetal heartbeats, which begins to resound throughout the room.

_THUMP-THUMP-thump-thump…_

_THUMP-THUMP-thump-thump… _

_THUMP-THUMP-thump-thump…_

'You hear that? His sounds better than yours did way back when,' Karen smirks. 'You old man.'

'His…?' Rose asks reflectively.

'Oh god, Rose. I'm so sorry. Did y'all want that to be a surprise?'

Rose shakes her head lightly as John remains silently typing. 'No, I jus'… hadn't fought abou' it.'

'God, I'm really am sorry. I never did learn when to shut up.'

'Wouldn't be possible if you tried,' John says loudly under his breath. When he looks up, Karen is glaring at him. 'But that's good- how else would you rule Crass if you went and changed?'

'Oh, shut up,' Karen says, turning off the sound of the heartbeats.

'He… he's healfy, yeah?' Rose asks, putting them past the banter. 'Nothing… wrong wif him or anyfing like that?'

Karen turns to John firmly, knowingly. 'Well, maybe I am learnin' because I've said my piece, John. I think you should give her your diagnosis now.'

John stops his work in surrender and rises to look up at the tiny image with a sigh.

'Well it exists.'


	7. Chapter 7

Whispers

By DaughteroftheStars

_The TARDIS-_

'What?!'

Three voices sound in unison as the four individuals stare at each other in wonder.

Rose, the only one who had remained silent, gasps silently, curiously, as her eyes dart back and forth between the Doctor and the young blonde girl. John stares intently at Jenny, his eyes wide and confused. The Doctor hones in on Rose breathlessly. And Jenny cocks her head to the side in bewilderment as she looks from John to the Doctor and back again.

It's the Doctor who finally manages to speak first.

'Rose,' he whispers in question.

Rose lets out a small pant of air as a grin, and without a second look back at the blonde girl or John, her grin reaches its maximum and she runs up to him, hugging him tightly around the neck.

'I never thought I'd see you again.'

'Yes, there seems to be a lot of that going around,' John says thoughtfully behind them, his eyes never leaving Jenny.

Rose pulls away from the Doctor as Jenny looks at him questioningly. 'Is this… are you him then? The other Doctor?'

John puts his hands in his pockets and gives a quick nod, rocking back on his heels introspectively. 'I am. Go by John now though.'

'John? As in Smith? John Smith?' the Doctor asks, looking from John to Rose and back again. 'Seriously?'

John shrugs with a careless sigh. 'Yeah, well. It was the only name Rose could use without grinning like a loon.'

''Ey now watch it!'

'Wait, you're Rose?' Jenny asks, perking up a bit. 'Rose Tyler?'

Rose nods. 'Sor' of, but yeah, at's me.'

Jenny breaks out in beam and rushes over to her, embracing her firmly around the arms. 'Oh my god it's an honour to actually meet you!'

'Well you're sweet… but… 'oo are you exactly?'

Jenny pulls away and looks Rose in the eye. 'I'm Jenny. A part of my genetic make up was based off of you.'

'My genetic… wait, Jenny? As in "genetic anomaly" Jenny?'

Jenny nods, still smiling.

'But you… you died.'

Jenny shakes her head. 'It just took me a bit longer to regenerate. Been wandering about the universe 'till dear old Dad here came romping along and found me.'

'Found her on the barge of the Gorgon, if you'll believe it. Got caught snooping about and was locked away in the dungeon awaiting a Seeing.'

'But you didn't change,' John states, ignoring their story and looking at her suspiciously. 'No physical change whatsoever after regeneration.'

An odd look crosses over Rose's face as she examines Jenny carefully.

'Re-writes aren't in her genetic makeup,' the Doctor answers. 'When they used Rose's genetic image to create her, the system wrote incorrectly or malfunctioned, so she can't change, only regenerate. But I see she's not the only one who's kept her good looks,' he says, looking at Rose with a deep sniff. 'You look the same as the first day I met you.'

Rose's odd look deepens.

'Which means there's a very good reason why you've decided to risk destroying the barriers between universes to get here.'

Rose looks him over thoroughly, no sign of a grin left, and nods as she pulls out a small piece of paper from her pocket.

'We do.'

The Doctor takes the paper and looks it over for only a moment before looking up at her and John with wide eyes.

'What did you do?'


	8. Chapter 8

Whispers

By DaughteroftheStars

**I just want to say thank you to anyone who has continued to follow/favourite/review this story. It has been a pleasure to write, so I'm very thankful that you're enjoying reading this.**

**Let me know if there is anything I can or should change to make this story better- is something not 'canon,' are the characters out of character, etc.**

**I'm grateful to you all, and again, thank you for reading!**

_**Allons-y!**_

_Year 2012, The Tyler Estate, Billingshurst-_

'You've gott'a be jokin' me! You've known somfin li'e this for six months an' you 'aven't said a word!' Jackie fumes. '_My_ daugh'er's 'avin' a baby and you keep it from me li'e i's nofin! Is 'at how you two fink of me? Jus' someone to tell half way through li'e i's nofin!'

Rose looks down at the floor with remorse from her spot on the leather couch, biting the corner of her lip helplessly. John stands nearby, his hands in his pockets.

'Oh come on now, Jackie. It's not like that.'

''En wot was it then? You said she could die! You two don' thin' at's worth a mention?' She folds her arms furiously. 'Six months! Baby's almost 'ere and yeh tell me!'

'Actually she's got about eighteen months left,' John informs her candidly.

Jackie turns to him irately. 'You've got my daugh'er pregnant for 'ow long?'

'Well it's not like it happened alone, Jackie. She was there too.'

Rose closes an eye in a cringe. 'Yeah, I wou'nt've put it to 'er that way.'

'Oh don' act li'e I'm not old enough know!' Jackie scolds. 'An' while we're at it, I am _not _old enough to be a gran'mother! Tony's on'y jus' star'ed primary school!'

'I know, Mum, but there's over a twen'y year difference between us,' Rose tries.

'Don' you start talkin' about age differences, young lady,' she reproaches, eyeing John charily. She goes around the couch and sits in a dejected fury on the ottoman near the fireplace, sighing deeply.

'D'you at least know wot it is then?' she asks at last. 'I need to know what colour blanket to star' makin'.' She pauses and thinks for a moment. 'And it's… it's not gonn'a come out all green or anyfing li'e that, yeah?'

Rose rolls her eyes and puts a hand to her forehead. John rocks back on his heels and answers without a second thought. 'Oh, well, you know, it might come out with antlers and a tail, but those'll fall off after a year or two,' he breathes through his teeth. 'Thinking of naming him after Father Christmas if they stick though.'

'Oh don't you be smart. I'm on'y askin' 'cos I don' know.'

'It's fine, Mum,' Rose says, finally raising her head again. 'He's not goin' to come out lookin' li'e a lowland beastie or anything li'e that. God.'

John grins with a small chortle. 'A timorous beastie.'

Rose smirks. 'Hmm, that was fun, was'nit? Werewolves. Queen Victoria. An' you still owe me for gettin' her to say it, yeh know.'

'Yeah, well,' John agrees. 'But wait, is that how you really see me, Jackie?' he asks, turning to her. 'A green skinned underneath the skin alien? Should I have hidden antennae as well, or am I more comparable to the Sycorax without being all endoskeleton-y?'

Rose gives in with a roll of her eyes and rises to head for the hall behind them. 'You know wot? You two hash it out. I'm goin' to the toilet.'

Taking that as permission, Jackie begins her tirade anew, rising and pointing a finger at John. John runs a hand through his already wild hair, and reciprocates with a playful defensively rant.

Rose shakes her head with a half grin as she leaves them behind and reaches the hallway. She lifts a hand to flip the light switch there when a sudden, sharp pain begins to burn throughout her body, starting at her stomach; a fire so intense and so overwhelming that it nearly forces her to her knees. She curls in on herself and grips the hallway wall in order to stay upright; but a moment later, the pain intensifies, forcing a strained gasp from her lips as she coils inward more.

The two arguers behind her turn at the quiet sound, and instantly hurry to her side, but John holds Jackie back as they approach.

'Don't touch her,' he says quickly.

'Wot d'you mean don' touch her? Wot's happenin' to 'er?'

Rose tries to pull herself upright using the wall, but before she can, another painful flash strikes her. She grunts swiftly against it and collapses to her knees, her eyes forced closed from the pain as John runs the sonic screwdriver over her frenziedly.

'Wot is it, John? Wot's 'appening?' Jackie asks.

John's eyes are wide as he reads the results.

'John, wot is it?'

'Something's happened, it's regenerating,' he nearly whispers. 'But its taking her life with him.'

Rose lets out another full pain-filled gasp as she clutches her stomach, full tears of pain now rolling down her cheeks. Her face has blanched, and her hand has gone white with tension against the wall.

She pants deeply once more when suddenly everything stops- the pain, her quaking, her rapid breathing, and even her water-filled eyes begin to open as a glow of gold and amber emanates from her stomach.

She stares at it curiously, breathlessly, moving her hand slowly away from it.

'What…?'

But the rest never comes. Her eyes roll closed and she collapses down onto the hard wooden floor beneath her, her skin now as white as a sheet.

'No!' John calls out as he bends down to her, scooping her up and cradling her head in his arm as he runs the screwdriver over her body again. 'No…'

'Wot is it, John? Wot's 'appened?' Jackie asks in terror.

John's eyes are wide and terror struck as he continues running the screwdriver over her without change.

'John?'

He runs it over her one last time, reads the results, and then drops the screwdriver to the floor with a sigh. For a long moment he says nothing, but simply stares down at Rose's still form, the glow from within her stomach slowly fading away.

'John?' Jackie asks timidly.

'The baby regenerated,' he says quietly.

'But wot about Rose? Wot's 'appened to her?'

John looks sightlessly up at the wall.

'John, tell me!'

His eyes remain blank. 'Her body couldn't handle the energy of a regeneration inside her. Sh…. She's gone, Jackie.'

Jackie shakes her head in disbelief. 'No, bu' you…. She was fine jus' now…'

John looks slowly back down at Rose, his eyes misted over, when a voice from down the hall brings him out of it.

'Mummy? Wha's 'appened to Rose?

John and Jackie both look up to find a little boy in his pyjamas standing a little ways down the hall, his eyes curious as he holds a stuffed bear by the ear.

'Oh, Tony.' Jackie shakes her head slowly and begins to cry as she hurries over to him, picking him up and cradling his head against her shoulder tightly as she turns back to face them.

John gulps as he watches them, and then closes his eyes as he bends down closer to Rose, putting his temple to her forehead in despair.

'I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. Please,' he whispers into her ear. 'Not you. You've always been stronger than this. Not you.'

His eyes remain closed as Jackie and Tony approach slowly, Jackie still barely breathing as she holds Tony tightly.

John doesn't move as he holds her, struggling to keep back the tears, when a quiet hiss draws his attention. He opens his eyes and finds Rose's mouth partially open, a soft, slow breath of air escaping from it with a long, whispered hiss. Along with it comes an odd wisp of gold-flecked, amber light. He leans back curiously to allow it room, and watches as it lingers near her lips for a moment before disappearing back inside her as Rose takes in a deep breath of air and opens her eyes. She looks around frantically as she tries to sit up.

'Rose! Oh my god, Rose!' Jackie says, bending down carefully beside her daughter and turning Tony over to see her. 'Oh thank god!'

Rose takes a few more confused, panted breaths as her mother strokes her hair gratefully. John holds her thankfully close but begins to scan her again with the screwdriver as she looks up at him worriedly.

'Wot happened?'

He reads the scanner quickly and his eyes widen again, but his voice remains calm.

'Regeneration.'

Rose nods tiredly, thoughtfully, looking down at her stomach. 'I saw it. Amber glow li'e you had when you regenerated.'

John looks at her firmly. 'Yes, _she_ did regenerate first, but _you_… you regenerated, Rose.'

Rose looks at him curiously. 'She… I regenerated?'

John nods once but definitively. 'When she- and yes, she. That happens with Time Lords, especially foetuses- regenerated, the process took over and overwhelmed your system, taking your life along with it as it ended. But you regenerated, Rose,' he says, looking at her oddly, worriedly. '_You_ did.'

Rose furls her brow in thought. 'I regenerated.'

John nods slowly.

'An' h… _she_… didn't 'ave anyfing to do with it?'

John shakes his head.

Rose takes in a slow breath, thinking very deeply. 'So those… those temporal markers we found in my blood… they weren't hers; they were mine. The Time Lord blood was mine.'

John nods again. 'You looked into the heart of the TARDIS,' he says gently. 'It looks like it left more than the song in your head.'

'So I… I won't…' Her voice begins to break in disbelief. 'So I can't age then?'

John remains motionless. 'Age. Die. And it looks like you can't change your physical appearance at all.'

He nods back to her and she looks at her hands, touches her still blonde hair. There isn't a sign of age or change in any of them.

'But why can't I change? Why didn't I change when I regenerated like you did?'

'I don't think you can. The way this came about, you're not a full Time Lord. Just the body, just the programming.'

Rose's eyes begin to mist in confusion and fear. 'But you… this isn' suppose'to 'appen. I ca… I can' out live Mum and Dad and y…' She looks him in the eyes and shakes her head as she begins to cry. 'We were brought here for a reason, not for this. This was our forever.'

John pulls her into a firm embrace as she cries, his own eyes wide and misted over with thought. Jackie remains behind them, her eyes watering along with theirs, still holding Tony close and gently rocking him back and forth on her heel.

After an eternity, John pulls Rose gently away to face her, looking firmly into her eyes.

'You'll have forever. And you'll will always have her.'

**I'm not quite sure how I feel about the way this chapter is worded, so I'd appreciate it very much it you would let me know what you think of it.**

**Also, I apologize for not posting this this morning. (I promised a friend I would, but work got in the way ):**


	9. Chapter 9

Whispers

By DaughteroftheStars

**Sorry it's taken a while to update. The husband's caught flu and has been annoying needy ever since. ::laughs:: Oh well.**

**I hope that you enjoy this next instalment, and will leave me a message to let me know how I'm doing :0)**

_Year 2021, The Smith Home, Greenwich-_

'How's she doin', Jacks?' an older, balding man asks as he approaches the little girl's bed.

Half asleep, Jackie lifts her head up off of Ellie's hand and looks around the darkened room confusedly.

'Pete? Wot time is it?'

'Almost seven-thirty,' he says softly. 'Tony said they hadn't returned yet, so you were still here.' He motions to Ellie. 'How's she doing?'

Jackie looks over at Ellie miserably. 'It's been fourteen hours, Pete. Fourteen hours an' she's still no' wakin' up.'

'Well she's breathing easier than she was. That's good, yeah?'

Jackie shakes her head slowly. 'She jus' ended a coughin' turn a few minutes ago.' She sighs. 'I jus' wish I knew wot was wrong with 'er. They couldn't tell me anyfing when they left.'

Pete sits on the bed near her and sighs to himself. 'With them, it's a difference between couldn't and simply didn't.' He looks her over and puts a comforting hand over hers. 'How'r you holding up though?'

Jackie doesn't blink. 'I'll be alrigh'.'

'She'll get better, Jacks,' he says firmly. 'If she can survive a life those two, then she can survive anything,' he jokes. 'Wot did they say when they left?'

'Jus' tha' they had to find the Doctor before things got worse.'

'Worse? Worse how?'

Jackie shakes her head again slowly. 'I don' know.'

Her voice trails off as she stares at Ellie's pallid form. Pete touches her arm comfortingly. 'It'll be okay, Jacks. Every kid's got to get sick sometime, yeah?' he says quietly.

'I din' think she could. Not u'til now.'

Ellie's body remains static on the bed beside them, even her shallow, raspy breathing barely moving her.

Jackie's expression saddens even further, and she reaches up to touch Ellie's face gently, lovingly, when suddenly, Ellie takes in a very quick, deep breath of air and begins to tremble. Her arms and legs spasm despite themselves and her head turns softly back and forth as if she is fighting something in her sleep.

Pete rises to give the little girl room, and her quaking grows, quickly taking over and shaking her rest body now. Before he knows it, the whole of her body convulsing madly on the bed.

'What's happening to her?' Pete asks, worry lacing his voice.

Jackie ignores him and continues to hold onto Ellie's hand, stroking the hair from her face soothingly as she judders.

'It's okay, Ellie. Shh. It's okay.'

Ellie's skin blanches white as her shaking now turns to a rapid vibrating, her entire body now tense as it quakes.

'That's it. I'm calling Torchwood,' Pete says determinedly as he reaches into his pocket.

But before he can out pull his mobile, a white-gold glow of warm light emanates from Ellie's body, blowing the blanket off of her and tousling her hair gently as her trembling calms into a peaceful stillness.

Jackie lets go of Ellie's hand quickly, as if it burned her, and rises to back away, Pete holding her by the shoulders protectively.

The gust-less wind continues to blow around the room, fluttering papers off of her desk and toppling a her toys as Ellie opens her eyes, the white-gold light masking over and glowing from them as she begins to speak to the ceiling.

'_It is not enough. The way must be made.'_

Her voice is crystalline and pure. She turns her head to look at Jackie and Pete blankly.

'_The past must become the present. I must make the path.'_

Pete pulls Jackie behind him as he takes a bold step towards the glowing child.

'Who are you?' he asks bravely, a hint of hesitation crossing over him as he finishes. 'Why have you taken over this child?'

Ellie sits up on her bed, her head never turning away from them.

'_I am the Last Diamond. I make the path for them_.'

'The path towards what? Who do you make it for?'

'_The path must be made and they must continue anew. But it is not yet enough. The past must become the present.'_

'Why?' Pete persists. 'What do you want with Ellie?'

'_I am the Last Diamond. I bring the past to pave the path.'_

'Whoever you are, we ask you to let her go. She's only a child. She's of no use to you.'

'_The Last Diamond must make the path… Papa. The circle must be completed.'_

With that, Ellie looks away from them towards the open door and stares into the hallway. A new glow appears there, starting as a pinprick in the air and growing outward with glowing, swirling tendrils of light.

Jackie and Pete stare at the new light as a figure appears from it, hazy at first, but quickly becoming clearer.

The figure marches out towards them, and close behind him comes another, followed by another, and then another- a line of silver metal men march in loud stomps into the little girl's bedroom.

Pete and Jackie back away in horror, holding to each other as they press themselves against Ellie's bed.

The metal men continue to march into the room, crowding around them and blocking them in as more continue to march out of the light.

Jackie reaches out protectively for Ellie as the metal men encroach the bed's edge, but her hand is thrown back as if a barrier of heat protects her.

'Ellie, please!' Jackie pleads. 'If you can hear me in there, you've got to stop it! They're goin' to kill us!'

Ellie turns and looks at her. '_The Cybermen can never hurt me. I am the rising and the falling. The path must be made.'_

One of the Cybermen reaches up and touches the circle on his chest. 'This timeframe is incorrect,' it says in a metallic voice. 'We must run a primary analysis.' It reaches out and points a hand to Ellie. 'You consist of temporal energy. You will be assessed first.'

It takes a step towards her, but Ellie holds out the palm of her hand and the Cyberman topples foreword into it, shrinking to the size of a finger doll and now motionless in her hand.

'_You are inferior and small. But you are necessary to make the path,'_ she looks around the room as the hallway now begins to fill with Cybermen. '_It is not yet enough. The path must still be made.'_

She tosses the miniature Cyberman back to where he stood, and he regains his size, standing back in his spot as if nothing had happened. She waves her hand over all of them, and they begin to disappear into amber-red dust, the dust blown back into the light by the gust-less wind that still surrounds them. Pete holds onto Jackie as the wind intensifies, sending every particle of the dust into the light. As the last bit of dust disappears, the light begins to swirl in on itself, and closes into darkness.

Jackie and Pete take in a few relieved and confused pants of air as they turn back to Ellie slowly. The white-gold glow that had radiated from her body is turning to a hazy mist around her and slowly begins to sink into her skin as she lays back down on the bed. Her eyes begin to clear as they close and the light disappears all together as she returns to her raspy sleep.

Pete turns to Jackie with a furled brow and worried eyes.

'They said it'd get worse.'


	10. Chapter 10

Whispers

By DaughteroftheStars

_Year 2021, The Smith Home, Greenwich-_

'Don't joke, Pete! Wot the bloody hell _wos _that?' Jackie asks as she gets off of Ellie's bed crossly, confusedly.

Pete gets up off the bed as well and looks down at Ellie's still form, her chest rising and falling raggedly within her plum-coloured pyjamas as she struggles again to breathe.

'I don' know. But whatever it was just did whatever _that_ was with the Cybermen without a moments pause.' He looks over Ellie pitifully. 'Something's got to be controlling her. Using her.'

'Bu' wot for?' Jackie asks as she retrieves the flung blanket from the end of the bed and covers Ellie with it again, stroking the hair out of her face compassionately. 'She's just a little girl.'

Pete pulls the mobile from his pocket and begins to dial. 'I don' know, but this is more than we can handle.'

Jackie looks up at him. 'Who're you callin'?'

'If something's taken possession of her, then we're going to need Torchwood's expertise in this.'

'But wot can they do? John and Rose 'ave already gone off to get The Doctor, and they'd all know better than anyone wot's 'appinin' an' wot to do.'

'Yes, but their jump was never registered and brought to me. Which means that Torchwood didn't know about it. Not at least anyone else who should know about it,' he says as he puts the phone to his ear and waits. 'They never asked for Torchwood's help.'

Jackie shakes her head in disbelief. 'But that'd be the first place they'd go.'

Pete shakes his head seriously. 'But it wasn't. And unless you can think of something we can do for her, we're going to need their help.'

Jackie says nothing but sighs and goes back to holding Ellie's hand and stroking her tousled locks tenderly, thoughtfully, as Pete waits on the line.

'_This is Laura Linders with the Torchwood reception department. How may I help you?'_

'Miss Linders, this is Pete Tyler. I need you to get me in touch with Research and Investigations right away.'

'_Yes, Mr Tyler. Please hold while I patch you through.'_

Pete waits for only that moment when the woman returns, sounding quite pleased with herself.

'_Mr Tyler, Counter Defence has informed me that they are already en-route. They've asked that all occupants of the Smith home remain where they are until they arrive.'_

Pete's eyes narrow suspiciously. 'They're en-route? Who authorised it?'

'_I… was told it was in regards to your phone call, sir,'_ the woman says, a hint of self-doubt now lining her voice. _'I'm sorry, sir. I thought…'_

'No, thank you, Miss Linders,' Pete says distractedly, hanging up as the poor girl begins to pepper him with questions and apologies.

Jackie keeps her eyes on Ellie, but her brow furls as the conversation clicks to an end.

'Pete? Wot is it?'

Pete puts the mobile back into his pocket, still deep in thought. 'Torchwood is on their way.'

'Well 'at's good, isn' it?'

'I don't know. I didn't authorise it.'

'But wot does it mean then? They're not telling you e'rything?'

'Run…'

Both Jackie and Pete turn to Ellie as she whispers again. 'Run… must… run…'

Pete looks distressed. 'She's telling us to go.'

'Why? Why would she do that?'

'I'm not sure, but I'm not leaving her behind.' He goes over to the little girl, shoves off her blanket, and picks her up, her limp body now collapsed in his arms.

'Pete, wot are you doin'?'

'We're running. If Torchwood's not going through the proper channels then something's gone wrong, and we need to keep her safe until Rose and John get back with The Doctor.' He turns and heads out the door absent-mindedly. 'He'll know what to do.'

Jackie picks up Ellie's loose blanket and follows them down the stairs and out the front door nervously. They stop just before their car as the driver quickly scurries around it to open the door for them.

'Sir? the driver says with concern as he opens the door, eyeing Ellie's unconscious, gasping form wearily as they slide inside.

'Back home, Jaime. Quickly.'

Jaime nods obediently and closes the door behind them, nearly running back around to the front of the car in a panic.

They speed down the lane towards the motorway, Pete passing Ellie over to Jackie to keep warm in the blanket, when lights begin to flash in the distance before them.

Pete looks out the front window with wide eyes. 'They can't be using the Speeders for this,' he says to himself quietly. 'Get off us the road, Jaime. As soon as you can.'

The car veers off down a nearly invisible dirt lane a few ticks later, trees bushing and crowding the road's edge, when the lights turn and begin to follow them, growing closer and closer with each passing moment.

'They're… er… they're on our tail, sir,' Jaime informs him anxiously.

Pete looks behind them through the glass. 'Damn. They've got the Speeders. Jaime, where does this lane lead?'

'I'm not sure, sir. It looks to be an abandoned residential.'

Pete curses again under his breath and looks back at Jackie and Ellie with a defeated sigh. 'Turn around then, Jaime. And don't resist them when they reach us. Just do what they say and let them take the car.' He looks out the window towards the sky. 'If they've got the Speeders out then they'll have the Kites overhead as well. They'll kill on sight if necessary.'

Jaime glances at him through the mirror worriedly, but obeys, flipping the car around a small patch of bush-like trees and facing the lights, which are miraculously close now.

A line of sleek black cars screech to a halt, lining the road and blocking their way. Several men in dark grey uniforms get out and train their weapons on the car.

Pete reaches for the door handle. 'Stay here until I say otherwise,' he tells them, getting out and raising his arms above his head.

'On who's authority are you here?' he calls out over the sound of motors running before him and overhead, wind blowing his thinning hair about as a spotlight from the sky trains on him. 'Who sent you?'

A man steps forward from the others and approaches him.

'Counter Defence, sir,' he says firmly. 'We've detected a universal breach at the Smith residence and have come to make sure that it's dealt with.'

'Why wasn't I informed of your movements? And what breach are you referring to?'

'Active information regarding the Smiths goes only through channels which can make unbiased decisions regarding them.' He motions a wave behind him and a group of armed guards surround the car. 'Which circumvents you, sir.'

'This is unacceptable! What are you planning to do with them?'

Pete looks up fearfully and finds a large guard opening the car door and pulling Jackie and Ellie out of it. Pete takes a step towards them, but a second large guard instantly restrains him.

'What are you doing with them?' Pete yells, struggling against his captor.

'As I said, we've detected a universal breach, so we're taking the Smith child into custody until we can insure that the breach has been sealed and that the cause has been… addressed.'

'You can't do this!' Pete growls through his teeth as he turns to find Ellie being stolen from a now restrained and fighting Jackie.

'Where are you taking her?'

'Back to Torchwood. Where we can insure that she and any breaches that have been created will be dealt with permanently.' He turns to the guard and nods affirmatively. 'Take them with us. All of them. We'll apprehend the other two when they return for their daughter.'


	11. Chapter 11

Whispers

By DaughteroftheStars

_Year 2021, Torchwood, Precise Location Unknown-_

'Status update,' the well dressed man requests, quietly but firmly.

The young scientist across from him adjusts her glasses and hugs a small stack of papers to her chest. 'Her vitals are perfect, sir- resting heart rates totalling fifteen beats per minute, blood pressure optimal, neural and synaptic activity reaching 130% above normal, just as always, and… and she's still unconscious, sir.'

'And that's good, Miss Mistlehunte. While she's unconscious we don't have to take action.'

'Yes, sir…' The young woman pauses in a quick hesitation. 'But sir, surely there must be another way to do it. The neutraliser's capacity will more kill her if and when we…'

'It's been the standard procedure since the beginning, Miss Mistlehunte,' the well dressed man says, crossing his arms resolutely. 'And unless you're claiming to be more clever than our research teams, then the neutraliser is the only way.'

'Forgive me, sir. I didn't mean to seem impertinent,' the young woman says submissively. 'It's just… I like her. She still gives me folded paper lanterns when she comes along with her mother or Mr Tyler to visit. I just can't help but think there must be another way.'

The well dressed man sighs. 'I agree that in this instance this isn't the most… publicly favourable option, Miss Mistlehunte. But I also would rather the universe remain intact for us. And if it takes the sacrificing one child and her parents to insure that it does, then I- and Torchwood- will be willing to make that sacrifice.'

The young woman nods dutifully and looks at the floor as his high-end dress shoes clack away from her.

'Keep Counter Defence informed,' he says as he walks away. 'And if it appears that she's waking, or if her vitals change in the least, then you're to activate the neutraliser without hesitation.' He stops at the door and turns around. 'Remember, young Miss- it's between the life of one child, and the life of everyone you've ever known. Yourself included.'

He leaves without another word.

The room now quiet and lonely, Miss Mistlehunte hugs the papers to her chest more tightly and turns back to the cryogenic chamber beside her, looking down at the frozen little girl inside it with a heavy sigh.

A phone rings a few moments later, startling Miss Mistlehunte out of her terrorized reverie, and she goes over to answer it.

'Research and Investigations,' she says after clearing her throat.

'_Howdy, Valerie. It's Karen_.'

'Oh. Hello, Karen. Need another supply of chrono-gel?'

'_No, no; I'm good on that. But I do have another request for you. It's from the Tyler's_.'

'We can't, Karen,' Valerie pleads. 'Mr Tyler has been put on a command bind until the "situation" has been dealt with.'

'_Oh come on, Val. I know you better than that. You know this is wrong. They just want to see their gran'kid._'

Valerie bites her lip awkwardly. 'I know, but Mr Lucien was just in here, Karen. He's watching her very carefully. There's no way I can allow them in…' She lowers her voice fervently. ' You know wot he's capable of.'

'_They just want to see her, Val. Just for a second_.' Karen's voice becomes beseechingly quiet as well. '_Please. They know what's coming_._ They just want to say goodbye to her while they have the chance. _'

Valerie looks back pitifully at Ellie's frozen body, which lies covered in a thin layer of frost inside the chamber.

'He's gon'to kill me if I do,' she says truthfully, not taking her eyes off of the chamber.

'_I know. But at least I'll be going down right with you._'

Valerie gulps, but otherwise remains silent.

'_And hey. Thanks, Val. You're a good person._'

Valerie's eyes dart to the ominous red button on the chamber side and sighs.

'Let's just hope it stays that way.'


	12. Chapter 12

Whispers

By DaughteroftheStars

**Just as a quick warning, there was a glitch in the system when I tried to post the last chapter. (For some reason, chapter eight was reposted rather than chapter eleven.) I tried to fix it, and then the whole story disappeared from the site completely.**

**It's all there and correct now, so (long story short) if you haven't already read Chapter Eleven, then you will want to go do that now. But if you have already read it, then go ahead and carry on.**

**Sorry about that, but please enjoy this next chapter.**

_Year 2021, Torchwood, Precise Location Unknown-_

'I don't mean to sound disrespectful, sir, but I think it might be time for you and Mrs Tyler to head back to isolation with Karen,' Valerie says, peeking at the delicate watch on her wrist. 'Mr Lucien has been coming every hour or so to see her, and it's almost that time again.'

Pete rises from the chair beside the chamber with a sad but agreeing breath. 'I suppose you're right. Thank you, Miss Mistlehunte.'

'Yes, sir,' she responds.

'Now I mean that. I know what you're risking by doing this, but it means the world to us to be here before… before we lose her.'

Valerie looks at the floor and nods as Pete escorts a tearing Jackie back outside.

Valerie goes back to her work at the nearby table once they're gone, keeping her eyes low, away from the ice-covered child sealed inside the chamber.

'Erg! These numbers still don't add up!' Valerie groans quietly a while later as she holds her head in her hands, hovering over her papers irritably.

The room around her remains quiet in response, save for the small, steady beeping coming from the chamber.

After a moment, she raises her head, the rest of her body still slumped over the table in defeat, as she looks finally at the chamber.

'You used to like to help, Ellie. What do you think- a mixture of Chronite particles and oxygen from the lower atmosphere?'

Ellie's insentient body doesn't move within the chamber.

'I'm going mad,' Valerie says with a sigh. 'I'm asking a child in cryogenic stasis for help in analysing a spatial anomaly. That's it- I'm going mad. Though I guess it was bound to happen sooner or later, what with all this going on. They're gon'to lock me up for going 'round the bend if he doesn't find out what I've done and kill me first. And yet here I am- _still_ talking to you as if you can hear me! I should just commit myself now and save everyone the time.'

She shakes her head at her own joke, but the room responds with its continued silence.

She quiets herself and leans back in her chair, still looking at Ellie dejectedly.

'Well, at least _you're_ still here. He hasn't ordered anything done yet and I haven't had to… to do anything. And that's what's important- there's still hope.'

She gets up and goes over to the chamber, putting a compassionate hand on the icy glass with a sigh.

'I just wish this was all over with.'

As she looks down into the chamber, Ellie's eyes flash open. Her eyes emanate a glow of white-gold light, which spreads throughout her body and fills the chamber so blindingly that Valerie backs away in terror.

The chamber's glass hatch unlocks itself and slides open, spewing out a thick mist of fog and steam from the inside.

Valerie struggles to remain standing as Ellie sits up through mist, looking around slowly, the frost seeming to boil and then evaporate on her skin.

Ellie turns and looks towards Valerie with white and gold, kaleidoscopic eyes, and then rises, leaving the chamber and standing gracefully on the white floor.

'_The path is being destroyed,' _Ellie says in a crystalline voice. _'But He will fail, and they must continue anew. The guardians must survive._'

She looks away and moves towards the door. Valerie simply watches.

'_I must break through and restore the path that has been paved_,' Ellie says, turning back to Valerie as the door opens before her. '_The circle must be completed, Miss Mistlehunte._'

Valerie watches her go, stunned into a motionless silence as the door slides shut before her. For a moment longer, she hesitates, wavering, looking back at the red button in thought before taking a deep breath and leaving to follow Ellie.

She catches up to her, but maintains a safe distance, keeping a careful eye on where they are going as they walk.

The hall they walk along seems to run for miles, and when Ellie finally turns a corner, she chooses the only one where a sentinel stands guard, though only half paying attention through a daydream.

'Stop where you are!' he orders when he finally spots her, raising his weapon instantly at her.

Ellie ignores him and continues walking on.

'I will open fire! Now stop!'

Again, Ellie keeps walking towards him without a word. Valerie hurries carefully past her as the sentinel glares at her.

'You were supposed to kill her!' her nearly screams at her, utterly furious.

'She hasn't done anything yet! And this may be our only chance to study it,' she entreats. 'Now lower your weapon.'

The sentinel doesn't move. 'He said to kill on sight and I've already given her enough warnings. Now you _get back_!'

'She's done nothing wrong!' Valerie cries.

The sentinel turns on her, aiming his weapon a few finger-lengths from her nose. 'Stop it, or I'll take you out first!'

Valerie falls silent, taking a few cautious, obedient steps back.

The sentinel wait's a moment to be sure, and then turns around to take aim at Ellie.

But before Valerie knows what's happening, she finds herself running, screaming, right into the sentinel, knocking him off balance and throwing his thickly armoured body to the floor, her own small body toppling on top of his.

The sentinel spins over on the floor, throwing her off and rising to his feet and taking aim at her almost instantly.

_Click._

The blast from his weapon bounces Valerie's body against the white floor, spattering it with blood as her body falls still.

The sentinel turns back around to Ellie and finds her standing mere inches from his toes.

'_You are wrong,'_ she says firmly, her glowing face showing no emotion at all. _'You fear him and therefore you follow him. You kill for him. There must be reparation. Death begins death, and life begins life. '_

At her final words, the weapon in his hand begins to glow white hot, burning his hands, blistering them with deep pockets of white, red, and black scorched skin, the likes of which spreads to the rest of his body, covering every inch of him in deep burns.

He crumples to the floor beside Valerie, screaming.

Now free, Ellie turns to the doors he had been guarding. With an unspoken command, they clank unlocked and open for her.

Inside the room is a platform large enough for two, surrounded by layers upon layers of machinery. It all begins to activate as she steps up onto the platform, picking up one of the rings stationed on a table beside it and putting it on her small, glowing finger.

Outside, the screams of the sentinel have stopped and his body has gone still beside Valerie's.

Inside the room, a light of white from the platform's floor begins to grow around Ellie's feet.

Outside, however, Valerie begins to stir. She sits up with a gasp and looks around frantically, spotting Ellie on the platform as the light from the platform reaches its maximum.

'I bring life,' Valerie hears Ellie's crystalline voice say as the platform's light erupts around her. It is so bright now that Valerie shields her eyes from it with her arm and looks away. It disappears a second later and Valerie turns back to the platform.

Ellie is gone.


End file.
